Jester Horror Films Wiki
The Jester - Film Franchise The Jester A supposedly dead serial killer dressed as a court jester rises from the grave to seek out the seven teenagers born on the night he went insane and killed most of the townspeople during a murderous trap disguised as a circus tent in the late 90s. Now the teens - Luis, Kaitlyn, Hunter, Erin, Dominic, Grabrielle, and Noah - must try to save themselves and their friends from their murderer, who will kill anyone and everyone in his way. The Jester II: Returning to the Spell A homicidal maniac among a group of teens starts to kill off his peers one by one in celebration for the one-year anniversary of the White Jester Massacre. When the teens - Jonas, Serena, Alec, Audrina, Dennis, Kate, Pierce, and Amanda - are attacked by the Red Jester, the Peterson and Warren siblings are called upon to help discover who the murderer is. Meanwhile, Noah and Erin discover more about the ritual that took place the night of the White Jester's death. The Jester III: Revenge of the Ritual One of six teenagers - Daphne, August, James, Malik, Ariana, and April - decide to film a short documentary on the Circus Fire Lot that happened during the late 90s. But as they get deeper into the past of the tragedies that were inflicted upon the land, another killer jester rises from out of nowhere to kill the teens for discovering the dark happenings. Meanwhile, the White Jester returns to the town and goes on a killing spree in the hopes of bringing his true targets out into the open - Noah, Erin, Alec, and Amanda - to finish what the him and the other Jesters started. But as the death count rises, Noah, Abigail, Alec and Amanda go in search for what is necessary to destroy the Jester Clan once and for all. The Jester IV: Carnival of Souls Two new serial killers - The Mirror Killer & The Ghoul Killer - tag-team to murder specific targets that lead to an answer to the return of the White Jester and Noah and James deal with relationship problems while trying to keep Malik mentally under control. Meanwhile, a group of adults - Adelle, Brenna, Heath, Dane, and Angelica - try to keep the legend of the White Jester away from the town as they discover more teenagers are being murdered by taking matters into their own hands. And all of this leads into a ferocious battle between what is morally right and what is sadistically wrong. The Jester Legend - Film Franchise Evil Jester (The Return of the White Jester) Lyssa Quinn after 10 years of complete normalcy is vivsted by the undead assassin famous for the Carnival Massacre 15 years before - the White Jester - who begins to stalk and kill her friends until he gets what he wants the most, revenge. Evil Jester 2 (The Revival of the White Jester) A woman disguised as a private investigator - Aleyah Santacruz - casts a black magic spell used to revive lost souls of soul-takers (another term for "serial killers") to be able to control the body and mind of the White Jester Mask to do her bidding, which involves killing her enemies. When recent attacks begin to surface, Lyssa Quinn becomes convinced that the killer is the White Jester and goes looking for answers to these deaths with the assistance of her new partner-in-crime Jarred Stone - Savonne's older brother - outside of Ravencaster. Meanwhile, Lyssa's friends - Mitchell and Savonne - have moved on since the last attack from the White Jester and continue with their lives as normal. But when the death toll starts to rise within Ravencaster, Mitchell and Savonne are convinced that in some way, the killer has returned to collect their souls. Category:Browse